


Poke-collection

by Yekaterina119



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Humor, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yekaterina119/pseuds/Yekaterina119
Summary: Es la primera vez que publico algo por aqui, sera completamente en español porque es mi idioma.--------------------------------------Pokemon no me pertenece todo es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, yo solo los uso para hacer esto





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este escrito ya esta publicado en otra cuenta, con otro usuario, que claramente soy yo. Es mas pienso cerrar la otra cuenta y quedarme con esta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon no es mio, es todo de Nintendo y de Satoshi Tajiri
> 
>  
> 
> Sera una colección de escritos cortos de esta shipp que tanto amo.

Sintió un pequeño peso en sus hombros, estiro su mano y apretó la del otro en un gesto de cariño, le pareció extraño que estuviera usando guantes igual no lo culparía la región de Sinnoh era un lugar muy frio, continuo absorto en su lectura

–Ash, ¿quieres algo para tu cumpleaños?

–In, Infer, nape –el pelilila se dio la vuelta cuando escucho a su antiguo pokemon, unas risas se escucharon seguido de un flash, Electivire le devolvió el teléfono a Ketchum y corrió por su vida.

Paul se levantó acercándose a su pareja, el mono de fuego iba detrás de el

– ¿Que fue eso?

– ¿Eso?... Nada, una tontería nada más, solo un regalo que me hice, y por si preguntas, no, no quiero nada, con esto es más que suficiente –mostrándole el celular; el más alto se lo arrebato y lo abrió, ahí estaba una foto de él con Infernape, le dio a su ex pokemon un gesto y este actuó sujetando a su entrenador por la cintura –Paul, espera ¿Qué estás haciendo? –apretó unos cuantos botones y dirigió el teléfono hacia el dúo, otro flash apareció. 

Continuo con el móvil unos segundos más, –listo, ahora estamos a mano –un sonido se escuchó, el joven de Rocavelo le devolvió el teléfono a su amante y fue hasta la mesa donde su propio celular se encontraba al lado del libro que estaba leyendo, un mensaje le había llegado, era la foto; lo ajustó y la colocó de fondo de pantalla. 

Ash miró su propio teléfono y vio su fondo de pantalla, había sido la foto que el tipo eléctrico les había tomado a sus dos personas favoritas, se la enseñó a su pokemon y éste lo abrazó con fuerza riendo en el proceso 

–Es una imagen hermosa, debo decir que fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado, o que me he hecho

–Sí, es linda, aunque el mío es mucho mejor –mostrándole su propio fondo, tanto el joven como el pokemon rieron.

El tipo fuego se apartó con una sonrisa dejándolos solos. Les hecho un vistazo a las fotografías, definitivamente ellos dos eran sus padres.


	2. Gracias, Paul

Si había algo que no lograba comprender el pokemon tipo fuego era ver a su entrenador y a su ex entrenador descansando juntos en el sofá de la sala; siempre había pensado que Ash terminaría con Gary, aunque tenia que admitirlo: La imagen que le demostraban los jóvenes era preciosa.

Sintió una mano en su hombro; la conocía bastante bien

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?   
\- No, nada -el tipo eléctrico se sentó a su lado, entrelazo sus dedos con el que había sido su compañero y volvió a preguntarle  
\- Nape, ¿te ocurre algo?   
-No, no insistas... Pesado   
-No mientas, mono. Te conozco demasiado bien para saber que algo te sucede. 

Este rodó sus ojos y señaló a los entrenadores, Electivire parpadeo confuso; ¿era eso lo que le ponía asi? De su boca salio una risa.

\- Siempre me imagine que Ash estaría junto con el investigador -apoyo su cabeza en el brazo del mas alto  
\- Sabes lo que ocurrió esa vez, Paul aunque sea alguien frío fue el pilar de ese chico. A mi ver le ayudo a superar con creces lo que sucedió con Gary

El pokemon mono soltó un suspiro, tenia razón. No lo admitiría porque su orgullo era grande, pero que la tenia, la tenia. Por primera vez ese maldito pokemon tenia toda la razón del mundo. Sonrió feliz, por sus dueños y ¿por que no? Por el mismo tambien. 

Se levantó de un salto, se acercó al pelilila y antes de que el muchacho de Rocavelo dijera algo Infernape lo tenia abrazado; enterró su rostro en su cabello y asi se quedo varios minutos. Su antiguo entrenador acaricio su brazo con suavidad y un pequeño "Infer, Infernape" se escucho. 

Paul sonrió por un momento -De nada -fue lo que salio de sus labios al separarse.

El inicial de Sinnoh se dirigió hacia la cocina, Ash y Electivire no salían de su asombro. 

\- Paul, ¿que acaba de pasar?   
\- Nada, solo fue un abrazo, es todo.   
\- Si, pero fue Infernape el que te abrazo; y sé que no eres muy "abrazador"   
\- Solo me dio las gracias. 

Ketchum lo miro confundido, ¿por que le daría las gracias? ¿No era que ellos todavía no se toleraban? Sacudió su cabeza, no, imposible; había observado en mas de una ocasión como sus dos seres favoritos se iban de compras por Veilstone, se paro del sillón y se acercó al otro pokemon, que por cierto no salia del trance en el que su dueño y su mejor amigo, mejor dicho su pareja lo habían metido. 

\- Electivire, oye -sacudió el hombro del tipo eléctrico -¿sabes lo que ocurrió ahí? - Este lo miro por un segundo y se encogió de hombros, si lo supiera; le diría. 

Paul e Infernape se observaron con complicidad sonrieron; a su modo y continuaron con lo suyo.


	3. Cascabeles

Corrió como si su vida dependiera de eso, era algo extraño ya que sólo lo hacía cuando estaba por ganar una medalla ó perseguir al Equipo Rocket cuando secuestraban a sus pokemons, pero esta vez no.

Esta vez lo hacía para volver a ver a su rival una vez más; no quería verlo marchar, era lo que menos deseaba. Cuando se despidió de Gary hace tiempo le había sonreído diciéndole que volverían a luchar algún día, incluso pareció no importarle; pero con Paul era diferente.

Las palabras de Cynthia se colaron en su mente:

"Cuando una vida, se encuentra con otra, algo nacerá"

Al llegar a las escaleras divisó una cabellera lila 

– ¡Paul! –este se dio la vuelta, lo observó de arriba a abajo, una sonrisa sincera se posó en su rostro

–Infernape se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte –había hablado primero, Ketchum le agradeció con la mirada un momento, se le había ido el aire por unos minutos 

–Sí, así es Paul –su sonrisa llena de orgullo se fue tan rápido como vino y un deje de tristeza invadió su cara – ¿Ya te vas? –No quería que se fuera, el peli lila hizo algo que ninguna otra persona –excepto su madre y Pikachu- había logrado. 

El mayor noto su tono de voz –Perdí Ash, ¿no? No hay razón para quedarse. Iré a SnowPoint City y le pediré una revancha a Brandon 

–Entonces, buena suerte

–Gracias, también a ti. 

Se miraron a los ojos, tenían tantas cosas que decirse; pero el silencio que había entre los dos era más que suficiente. Ambos reaccionaron cuando la bocina del ferri resonó en todo el lugar, sino hubiera sido por eso ambos chicos se hubieran quedado viéndose a los ojos por horas. 

El moreno se acercó más a su, ahora, ex rival y buscó en su bolsillo. Sacó de dentro de el un pequeño cascabel, el chico de Veilstone lo reconoció, había sido el cascabel que habían ganado cuando combatieron juntos en Ciudad Corazonada. El recuerdo vino a su mente; aunque las palabras del Alcalde fueron las que más hicieron efecto en él.

"Ciudad corazonada, el lugar en dónde los corazones, tanto de los pokemons cómo de sus entrenadores se unen"

–Quiero que lo tengas. –El ex dueño de Chimchar se sorprendió un poco –realmente, realmente me gustaría que lo tuvieras ¿sabes? –el chico de cabello lila lo tomó entre sus dedos y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa guardándola en su bolsillo. 

Se dio la vuelta y continuo bajando las escaleras, sus sentimientos estaban confusos ahora, se sentía triste, enojado; pero al mismo tiempo feliz y orgulloso 

–Una cosa más Paul. ¡Pronto combatiremos otra vez!

Paul alzó la mano a modo de despedida. Una vez que su ex rival ya no estaba más a la vista sintió una presión en su hombro

– ¿Pika? –acaricio la mejilla de su amigo, había olvidado por completo que lo había acompañado, el chico de Pueblo Paleta observo su propio cascabel, volvería a verlo. Estaba completamente seguro.

Después de todo, el logró algo que nadie más hizo, y eso fue:

Entrar en su corazón.


	4. Perfecto

Todo en su vida era perfecto. No solo sus pertenencias y su vestimenta; sino también sus pokemones. Ellos tenían que estar muy bien entrenados, alimentados, sus ataques y defensas tenían que ser perfectos.

Se sentó a leer, dejando que el Equipo Rocket -disfrazado- podaran las hojas de su Torterra y se encargaban de sus otros compañeros de viaje. Una voz alegre se escuchó en el recinto.

Era un entrenador de cabello negro; atolondrado, enérgico, con la capacidad de hacer amigos rápidamente y bastante patético. Se encontraba charlando con su Pikachu.

Paul miró por unos segundos al moreno, y en su rostro apareció una mueca, algo asi como una sonrisa.

Durante mucho tiempo sus entrenamientos, sus pertenencias y sus pokemons tenían que ser perfectos. Lo único imperfecto de su vida era ese muchacho de cabellos negros poseedor de una enorme sonrisa.


	5. Videojuegos

Lo observo de reojo, –simplemente eres patético –se cruzó de brazos y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro

 

– ¿Te parezco patético? No es mi culpa que tú seas un ser amargado –dándole a la tecla de su videojuego con insistencia, mordió su labio, estaba a punto de perder –No, no no no ¡no! Perdí otra vez –lanzo su control a un lado y escucho una risa

 

–Te lo dije, eres patético.

 

Ash sonrió un poco y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del más alto; suspiro llamando su atención

 

– ¿Ocurre algo?

 

–Nada… Paul, –coloco su cabeza sobre las piernas del peli-lila -¿te parezco patético?

 

El peli-lila alzo una ceja, ya eran varias veces que le hacia esa pregunta y más cuando estaban solos –Pues, me pareces alguien atolondrado, impulsivo, que trata a sus pokemones como amigos –alzo su mano y acaricio sus cabellos –siempre vas con una sonrisa a todos lados, y pese a que al principio la odiaba, porque era algo irritante, no puedo dejar de verla… y tu cabello me gusta mucho mas sin tu gorra. –claramente le estaba diciendo que seguía siendo un idiota, pero era su idiota.

 

–Paul, ¿eres tú? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el señor amargado? – este rodo sus ojos, Ash se restauró de golpe y se sentó sobre las piernas de su ex rival. Era una costumbre que había tomado desde que comenzaron su relación. Le jalo sus mejillas –Dime, ¿qué ocurrió con el amargado, MI señor amargado?

 

–Sigo aquí idiota y detente. ¿Estas molesto por mi confesión? –el morocho se detuvo, su tempano de hielo tenía razón; era cierto, pero su confesión no le había producido ningún disgusto, le había extrañado; Paul no era el sujeto más cursi del mundo, y en parte se lo agradecía.

 

Se levantó y fue por los mandos, tendiéndole uno a su pareja y dándole al Play – ¿Qué dices? –mostrándole una enorme sonrisa

 

–De acuerdo, ¿sabes qué pienso hacer que pierdas, no?

 

–Ay cállate.

 

Y comenzaron un juego nuevo.


End file.
